High School Life
by Francesca Hernandez
Summary: Sorry I was not present for the past 3 months. Hope you'll understand. By the way, here's the story. Ready and good to go. Chris was a transfer student. When he go to school, his adventure begin...


_**One day, Chris was getting ready for school as a transfer student. He transferred to the school where his big brother studied. As well as his brother, Martin, getting ready to school and feels more excite than Chris. Meanwhile at the Kratt's house...**_

**Mrs. Kratt: **Martin! Chris! Your Dad's waiting at the car.

**Kratt Brothers:** Yes Mom!

_**They pack their things into their backpack and quickly ran to the car.**_

**Chris:** *Sitting beside Martin* Can't wait, can't wait!

**Dad: **Patience Chris, we will get there as soon as possible.

**Chris: **Yes Dad.

**_After a few hours..._**

**Chris:** Wow, this school looks huge...

**Martin:** I better meet my group, see ya later.

**Chris:** Bye!

**Dad:** The Principal said he'd be at the entrance to give you a tour. Don't make him wait!

**Chris:** Okay,okay. Thanks, Dad! See you later!

_**As he go to the classroom's entrance.**_

**Principal: **You must be Chris Kratt, the american transfer student, right? I'm Principal Gottlieb.

**Chris:** Yes sir.

**Principal: **Welcome to Greenfield Happy School. Let me introduce you to your tour guide, Donita.

**Chris:** ***Looks at Donita*** Nice to meet you. My name's-

**Donita:** Grrr...

**Principal: **Don't worry about her. She knows the campus well. She repeated the last grade three times! When you two are finished, come to my office. I like to have a brief meeting with every new student. ***Goes to his office***

**Donita: **OK, let's make something clear. I'm not your friend and I'm not gonna be your friend. Showing newbies around school is just my punishment for burning my desk last year.

**Chris:** Oh. Are you a pyromaniac, or something?

**Donita:** I'm gonna pretend you didn't just ask me that. I'm too busy to show people around, so here's a map. Good luck! *Getting away from him*

**Chris:** OK... how do you read this map?

_**Chris didn't understand anything at all. He go to the principal's office. He saw that the principal is talking to a student and said...**_

**Principal: **Corcovado, enough is enough! This is your last warning!

**Aviva:** But, the course just started! And that fire extinguisher was half empty, anyway...

**Principal:** I don't want to see you around here anymore! Get out of my face!

**Aviva:** ***Running away from the principal***

**Principal:** Have a seat, Chris. Let's chat!

**Chris:** ***Talking in his mind*** Act smart, Chris. This guy can make or break you.

**Principal:** I've been reviewing your transcripts, and I'm very impressed. But, now you're in a big city with distractions. Can you maintain your grade point average?

**Chris:** This deserves a rap. Studying is my middle name 'cause without that, I have no claim to fame.

**Principal:** Indeed! Suffer today, enjoy tomorrow. That's our motto. I wrote it and I'm proud. You know, your mother studied here also and she was a brilliant student. Did she ever tell you that we were classmates?

**Chris:** ***Talking inhis mind*** Thanks for clueing me inn, MOM! Okay... be polite.

Of course! She never shut up about this place. That's why I'm so excited to be here.

**Principal:** Those were the good days, when kids were hard working!

**Chris:** Sorry, I get sad when I talk about her. I just ...she's missed.

**Principal:** She was a model student. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought her up.

**Chris:** It's okay. She wouldn't want us to be sad over her.

**Principal:** That's very mature thinking for someone your age. Do you know what you want to do after high school?

**Chris:** ***talking in his mind*** Say the right thing, Chris!

I'm not sure, to be honest. I just want to move back to America and live a simple life.

**Principal: **I'm sorry to hear you say that because I think you're quite bright. Why not go into politics? Well, you'll have to make some important decisions this year, but everything will work out. I can tell that you're smart, honest and hard-working. All important traits in our students! Well... new city, new school. How do you want to start this new stage of your life? Do you want to socialize or focus on on studying?

**Chris:** I'll go to the library and study hard.

**Principal:** Well done, studying hard from day one is the best way to succeed. Avoid the distractions!

_**He goes to the library to study for exam next week. As he goes to the library...**_

**Zachrary: **Hey you! Bookworm, get out of my way. ***He push him out of the way***

**Chris:** Ouch!

_**When he get some books,he saw his brother with his friends sitting on the corner.**_

**Chris: **Hi, can I sit here?

**Gaston: **Of course not! Were gossiping. Go somewhere else!

**Dabio:** Where are you from? You're too nerdy, even for a library!

**Chris:** People are soooo nice here...

**Martin: *remains silence***

_**He go to the other side of the library...**_

**Koki: **Hey, no offense, but how dare you speak to the Alphas? Don't tell me that you don't know them.

**Chris:** I have no Idea.

**Koki: **The Alphas are the most popular guys in school. And you...well, let's just say you could improve your style a little.

**Donita: **Hey, Koki. Let's go. I didn't know you talked to the strangers...

**Koki:** Good luck!

_**The Alphas left as same as Donita and Koki.**_

**Chris: **This school is pure evil. Will I ever blend in here?

**_Francesca: And cliff hanger! Chris has a point. Will he ever blend in that school? Keep reading and thanks for lending a time to read a simple story. ;)_**


End file.
